ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Super Dragon Ball Heroes (anime)
is a Japanese original net animation and promotional anime series for the card and video games of the same name. Similar to ''Dragon Ball GT, it is a manga-inspired installment of the ''Dragon Ball'' media franchise, created by Toei Animation instead of franchise creator Akira Toriyama. It premiered on July 1, 2018. Super Dragon Ball Heroes is presented with several alternate scenarios and possible outcomes within the franchise, it takes place after Dragon Ball Super and Dragon Ball Super: Broly. The series received mixed reviews. Plot Following the events of the Tournament of Power, Goku and Vegeta were supposed to be joined in their training on Beerus's planet by Future Trunks after he and Future Mai have returned to the present timeline in their time machine. Future Mai reveals that Future Trunks was captured by an unknown force, and a mysterious figure named Fu confirms that Future Trunks is held on the Prison Planet, a place under the control of Frieza's brother Cooler. Goku and Vegeta reach the planet with Future Mai, encountering their Time Patrol counterparts Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta who were sent to retrieve Fu before they are all attacked by a Saiyan criminal named Cunber. The resulting fight against Cunber destabilizes the planet, with Fu escaping capture as Cooler followed, the heroes managing to escape the self-destructing planet with Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta returning to their reality. But the event would be revealed to have been part of plan conducted by Hearts, who recruited Cunber and four other inmates (including a cyborg version of Zamasu) for his goal to eliminate Zeno and his alternate counterpart. Release In May 2018, V Jump announced a promotional anime for Super Dragon Ball Heroes that will adapt the game's Prison Planet arc. A teaser trailer for the first episode was released on June 21, 2018 and shows the new characters and , the evil Saiyan. The first episode was shown at Aeon Lake Town, a shopping mall in Koshigaya, Saitama, on July 1, 2018 and was uploaded to the game's official website that same day. Likewise, the second episode was shown at Jump Victory Carnival Tokyo Kaijō on July 16, 2018 before being uploaded to the website. Arcs overview Episodes Prison Planet Arc (2018) Universal Conflict Arc (2019-2020) } | ShortSummary = Gogeta launches an energy blast at the meteor, slowing it down and temporarily holding it in place. Hearts uses his full strength and overpowers Gogeta's blast, propelling the meteor forwards again, so Gogeta powers up even more, charges up a Kamehameha and fires it at the meteor instead. Trunks is worried that the Earth will be destroyed, but Piccolo refuses to give up. Hit and Jiren join Gogeta and add their own blasts to the Kamehameha, increasing its power and ultimately shattering the meteor. Trunks, Piccolo and 17 shield the Earth from the meteor's fragments, while Gogeta and Hearts engage in a final clash. Gogeta overpowers Hearts and delivers a finishing blow that shatters the Universe Seed embedded in Hearts's chest, causing his body to disintegrate. As he dies, Hearts explains that he was merely trying to free all mortals by defeating the Omni-Kings, as their power to destroy entire universes on a whim prevents mortals from ever being truly free. Hearts congratulates Gogeta and the others on surpassing their limits to defeat him, and then dies peacefully. Meanwhile, it is revealed that the Omni-Kings have been playing hide-and-seek with the Gods of Destruction throughout the battles, but the Grand Minister was observing the fight and thanks the heroes for defeating the threat. Elsewhere, Fu expresses his satisfaction with the outcome of the battle and declares that it is time for his next experiment to begin. | LineColor = 2FCE1F }} |} Special Arc (2020) Big Bang Mission Arc (2020) } | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 00B2EE }} |} Notes Reception The series was met with mixed reactions from fans of the franchise, as some felt that its status as a promotional feature for the game left them with poor feelings for it, while others really enjoyed the storyline and animation. Thanasis suggested that fans of the series should at least enjoy the fight scenes. He also expressed that the animation was what should be expected from a Dragon Ball series. References External links * Official website (in Japanese) * * Category:Dragon Ball anime Category:Toei Animation television Category:2018 anime ONAs Category:Parallel universes (anime and manga) Category:Anime series based on manga